Lightning Bolt
by Jump4Life
Summary: So whats one thing that the fearless Max is afraid of? Thunderstorms maybe? And who's the one person that could make her love them? Possibly a very cute winged boy? I suck at summeries. Fax! Kind of OOC


**Hey guys, so this is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic, so a lil criticism would be nice. It's also my first one-shot. Well here it is, tell me what you think please!**

* * *

**Lightning Bolt**

Have you ever just curled up in a chair with a blanket and read a really good book? No? Well me either until today. I never thought that I, Maximum Ride, would be sitting cozily in a chair reading. Heck I never thought I'd be reading a book ever.

So by now most of you are probably wondering, how I am sitting in a chair reading a book when I'm supposed to be on the run saving the world. Well, me and the flock were taking a small break and staying at my mom's place in Arizona.

We were only here for a few days, because being here put my mom and Ella in danger. I didn't even want to come, but I had been overruled by the flock. So here we were, me reading, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel sitting in the floor watching T.V. while Angel held Total in her lap petting him, Mom was at work, Ella was spending the night at a friend's house, Iggy was in the kitchen doing who knows what, and Fang was…… wait where was Fang?

I looked around trying to decide where he was. All of a sudden I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Fang stop that!"

"What? Breathing?" he said as he became visible behind me, which just made me even more mad.

"No, quit standing behind me and becoming invisible, its creepy!" I yelled, clearly annoyed.

Fang, being Mr. Silent just shrugged his shoulders and went and sat down on the couch. I couldn't handle it, so I got up and stalked off to my room. Luckily Mom had a big house, so I got my own room. Angel and Nudge shared a room, and so did Gazzy and Iggy. Ella had her own room since she constantly lived here, and there was two rooms left, so that me and Fang each got our own.

I walked into my room and shut my door behind me. It was only 7 o'clock, but it was already pitch black outside. I felt like it was to early to go to bed, so I turned my light on and went over to my bed. After putting a pillow against my headboard I sat down and leaned against it and tried getting back into my book.

Here's the thing about my life, things normally aren't easy. So what do you think happened, I sat there and read my book all night? I wish. As soon as I was comfortable and thoroughly interested in my book, there was a big flash outside. _Maybe it was somebody taking a picture_ I thought to myself, praying that it wasn't lightning.

_**BOOM!!!!!**_

The world hates me doesn't it?!?!

I cringed at the loud sound and started shaking. Now I know what you're all thinking, wow the fearless Maximum Ride, who can fight Erasers, Fly Boys, M-geeks and anything else without a second thought to it, afraid of a little thunder? So to answer your question, no I'm not. I was only shaking because it was suddenly very cold in my room.

Just then another crack of thunder sounded and I started shaking even harder. Ok…. So I'm a little bit scared of Thunder, what's the big deal? It didn't bother the rest of the flock, only me. I was, for once, truly grateful to be alone so that none of the others had to see me like this.

Suddenly all the lights went out in the house. _O great, the powers out to! Could this get any worse?_

Why I had to think that last sentence was beyond me, because at that moment there was a knock on my door.

"Yo Max, you in there?" I could tell by the voice it was Fang. I contemplated answering him. I really didn't want any of the flock to see me right now, but this was Fang, the one person I could tell anything to, my right-wing man.

I tried to quit my shaking for a second and steady my voice to answer him, thinking that if I sounded ok he would go away, "Ummm yea I'm in here." I said, my voice sounding painfully weak. Curse the world and whoever else is against me!

"Are you ok? You sound….. Scared." He asked with a worried voice.

"I'm fine." I lied through my teeth, but just at the moment there was another flash of lightning and then a big bang! I let out a squeal when I heard it. So much for trying to act ok…….

I heard my door open and Fang walked in looking worried. He shut the door behind him and walked over to my bed where I was seated.

"You're the worst liar ever, you know that?" He said as he sat down beside me. "What's wrong? The great fearless Max afraid of a little thunder?" he teased as he saw me shaking.

"NO!!!" I almost screamed

"Sure your not……"

_**BOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

As the house shook from the thunder I jumped a foot of the bed and landed in Fang's lap. "Ok, so I'm a little bit afraid." I confessed

"A little bit? You do realize you just jumped into my lap because of thunder right?" I blushed as I realized I was still sitting in his lap, curled up, leaning against him.

"O ummmm…. Sorry. I'll move." I stuttered out as I tried to get up

But Fang wouldn't let me budge, he just wrapped his arms around my waist and held me against his chest, making me feel warm and safe. So in case you guy's having figured this out yet, we were semi- dating. We had kissed a few times and I hadn't actually run away, but I'm not sure you could say we were truly dating. We weren't exactly normal kids either, I mean come on, we had _wings!_

There was another crack of thunder and I started shaking harder, but Fang just stayed there with his arms around me. He pulled me closer and even wrapped his wings around me, so that the only thing I saw was black, his wings, his shirt, it was all black. Surprisingly enough, it made me feel better.

"It's ok Max, the storms not going to hurt you." Fang soothed me. He leaned his head down and kissed my forehead. I suddenly felt a little bit better, sitting there in Fang's arms. I snuggled up closer to his chest and looked up at his face. His eyes were piercing mine with an intensity that should be illegal.

He started leaning down toward me, and I raised my head up until our lips met. I was in heaven. Kissing Fang is amazing to say the least. My mind totally shorted out and I forgot all about the storm, that is until I saw a flash of light behind my eyelids. I pulled apart from him and threw my arms around his neck and hid my face in his neck.

He brought his hand up and stroked my hair as he continued to soothe me.

"Shhh it's ok Max, I love you." He whispered into my hair. It was so soft I wasn't even sure I heard it. I froze, and leaned back to look into his eyes.

They were filled with worry and something else that I only took to be what he had just said, love. I smiled as I looked at him and whispered, "I love you to Fang." Before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

He surprised me by smiling when I pulled away. It lit up my world! And no, It wasn't lightning this time. His smile was amazing and it made me feel so much better, even when there was another loud crack of thunder I didn't look away from his face.

The storm rumbled on outside as Fang sat on my bed with me in his lap. My head was leaning against his chest again and I was starting to feel tired. The only thing keeping me awake was the fact that I wanted to be alone with Fang, and that didn't happen often.

"Max, just go to sleep, I can see that you're fighting it."

"But I want to stay awake with you!" I protested, as I looked at his face.

"I'll still be here in the morning when you wake up" He said, and I could tell from his eyes that he meant it.

I huffed, hating that I had lost yet another battle. "Fine. Goodnight Fang, I love you. O and thanks for being here when I really needed you."

"Night Max, I love you to, and I'll always be here when you need me, and even when you don't need me." He said with a smirk on his face.

It did the trick and made me laugh. I leaned up and kissed him, trying to put what I felt into my lips. Fang kissed me back, and his lips moved perfectly with mine.

We eventually broke apart when I needed air, because as always when kissing Fang I had forgot to breathe. I laid my head back down onto his shoulder and tried to get closer to him, if it was even possible. Fang's hand started stroking my hair again, and I quickly drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep nestled in Fangs arms, and wings. Even though the storm raged on outside, it didn't bother me anymore, because Fang was there and he loved me, and I loved him and that was all that mattered.

The next morning I woke up lying on my bed with Fang's arm and wing still around me. His breathing was still even against my neck so I knew that he was asleep. I looked out my window to a bright sunny day with no storm clouds in sight. _Darn_ I thought to myself,_ Storms aren't so bad when you have a cute boy with wings holding you all night._

_

* * *

_**Reviews are loved!**

**~Jump4Life  
**


End file.
